Versucht
thumb|left|266pxVersucht (Originaltitel:Tempted) ist der sechste Teil der Vampyrsaga House of Night von P.C. und Kristin Cast. Er erschien am 27. Oktober 2009 im Verlag St. Martin's Griffin in Amerika und 5. Mai 2011 im Fischer FJB Verlag in Deutschland. Das Buch wurde von Christine Blum übersetzt. Klappentext Nachdem Zoey und ihre Freunde Kalona und Neferet aus Tulsa vertrieben haben, hätten sie eigentlich eine Pause verdient. Aber obwohl Zoey und ihr sexy Krieger Stark sich erst einmal von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Tod erholen müssten und auch die Jungvampyre die Nachwirkungen von Neferets Terrorherrschaft zu verarbeiten hätten, ist ihnen allen keine Ruhe vergönnt. Stevie Rae glaubt mit ihren außergewöhnlichen Kräften gut allein all das regeln zu können, was sie vor ihren Freunden verheimlicht. Doch eine mysteriöse und beängstigende Macht breitet sich in den Tunneln unter Tulsa aus. Aber Stevie Rae will nicht sagen, was dort vor sich geht und was sie dort gemacht hat. Allmählich beginnt Zoey sich zu fragen, wie sehr sie ihr noch vertrauen kann. Werden sie die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen oder werden dunkle Mächte das House of Night zerstören? Inhalt Zoey's Geschichte Nach dem sie Kalona und Neferet aus Tulsa verjagt haben, sammeln Zoey und ihre Freunde die Leichen der verstorbenen Rabenspötter ein. Stevie Rae merkt, dass Zoey sehr müde ist und übernimmt, damit Zoey zu dem verwundeten Stark und zu ihrer Grandma gehen kann. Diese erzählt ihr, dass sie eine Reinkarnation von A-ya ist, welche dafür geschaffen wurde, Kalona zu lieben. Das ist der Grund warum sie es nicht ändern kann, dass sie so sehr von Kalona angezogen wird. Am Ende ist sie so fertig, dass wenn Erik sie findet, sie sich mit ihm streitet und schließlich trennt, da er ihr zu besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig geworden ist. Später fängt Erik etwas mit Aphrodites früheren besten Freundin Venus an. thumb|leftZoey teilt sich ihr Zimmer mit Aphrodite und bekommt plötzlich einen Traum von Kalona, gleichzeitig kriegt Aphrodite eine Vision in der Zoey ihn tötet. Da er Zoeys Panik spürt kommt Stark und schläft bei ihr um sie zu beschützen, während Aphrodite zu Darius geht. Sie begreift das sie ihn wirklich liebt, was ihr zuerst etwas Angst macht doch schließlich schwört er ihr den Kriegereid, den sie annimmt. Zoey und ihre Freunde kehren ins House of Night zurück, wo sie auf Dragon stoßen, der ihnen erklärt, dass Anastasia tot sei. Rephaim hat sie getötet. Während Jack und dir roten Jungvampyre bei ihm bleiben, gehen Zoey und ihre Freunde in die Schule um die Situation dort einzuschätzen. Durch Aphrodites Visionen, Zoeys Träumen und Kramishas Gedichten kommen sie dem Plan von Neferet und Kalona immermehr auf die Schliche. Sie fliegen nach San Clemente um dem Rat die Wahrheit über Neferet zu erzählen, nur Stevie Rae bleibt in Tulsa. Bei ihrer Ankunft erfahren sie, dass Neferet sich als fleischgewordene Nyx und Kalona als Erebos ausgeben. Der hohe Rat erklärt Aphrodite als Prophetin der Vampyre, doch sie sind sich nicht sicher ob sie ihr und Zoey trauen können, hauptsächlich wegen dem Alter. Später entdeckt Heath Neferet und Kalona in einem geheimen Gespräch in dem sie unteranderem zugibt, Professor Nolan und Loren Blake getötet zu haben. Kalonthumb|220pxa entdeckt Heath und tötet ihn vor Zoeys Augen. Sie greift ihn mit dem Geist an, doch sie ist nicht rechzeitig und ihre Seele zerberst. Stevie Rae's Geschichte Am Anfang des Buches findet Stevie Rae einen verwundeten Rabenspötter namens Rephaim, der Lieblingssohn von Kalona. Wegen der Menschlichkeit in seiner Stimme, kann Stevie Rae ihn einfach nicht töten, heilt ihn und versteckt ihn in den Tunneln. Wieder im House of Night stellt sie entsetzt fest, dass es Rephaim war, der Anastasia Lankford getötet hat. Als Stevie Rae nach den bösegebliebenen roten Jungvampyren sieht, wird sie von diesen in eine Falle gelockt. Sie wurde von ihnen aufs Dach gesperrt, damit sie in der Sonne verbrennt. Rephaim hilft ihr und sie schafft es in letzter Minute. Um ihr helfen wiedr gesund zu werden, bietet Rephaim ihr sein Blut an, wobei sie eine Prägung auslöst und die verbleibende Prägung mit Aphrodite gelöst wird, weshalb diese schreckliche Schmerzen erleidet. Sichtweise Versucht ist das erste Buch, was aus der Sichtweise mehrerer Person geschrieben wurde. *Kapitel 1: Zoey *Kapitel 2: Stevie Rae *Kapitel 3 - 6: Zoey *Kapitel 7 - 8: Stevie Rae *Kapitel 9 - 14: Zoey *Kapitel 15: Aphrodite *Kapitel 16 - 17: Stevie Rae *Kapitel 18 - 24:'' Zoey'' *Kapitel 25: Rephaim *Kapitel 26 - 32: Zoey *Kapitel 33: Stevie Rae ''/ ''Rephaim *Kapitel 34: Zoey *Kapitel 35: Stevie Rae *Kapitel 36: Zoey *Kapitel 37: Stevie Rae *Kapitel 38 - 39: Zoey *Kapitel 40: Heath / Stark *Epilog: Zoey Leseprobe Offizielle deutsche Leseprobe zu Versucht Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Buchreihe Kategorie:House of Night Bücher